Fun-Sized Friends and Grandmum's the Word (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Fairly Tales Good vs. Fairly Tales Evil VI: The Moiton Video & Camera"'' |- |'Written by' |Andrew Goodman C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Storyboarded by' |Dan Povenmire Kelly Armstrong |- |'Supervising Director' |Adam Paloian |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Special Guests' |Jerry Fummeringers & David Haertiliy |- | colspan="2" |''"Bad Habit"'' |- |'Written by' |Mr. Lawrence Jeff Adams |- |'Storyboarded by' |John Trabbic |- |'Supervising Director' |Dave Cunningham |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Special Guest' |Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Ben Gruber Kaz C.H. Greenblatt Jeff Adams Luke Brookshier |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Associate Producer' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Benjamin Arcand Clint Bond Mike Dougherty Ryan Khatam Maureen Mascarina Kristen Morrison Ted Seko Kurt Snyder Brad Vandergrift Eddie Trigueros |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Caroline Director Ray Morelli Arielle Phillips |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Fairly Tales Good vs. Fairly Tales Evil VI: The Moiton Video and Camera" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Tiny SpongeBob, French Narrator, Training Announcer, Hans, Guy Talking Video, Hot Man Fire |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Tiny Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Little Mouse |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |TV Announcer, Frankston Guy, Juckstor |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Announcer, Tiny Snail |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Vendor, Bus Driver, Machine Voice |- |'Sirenia Irwin' |Vendor |- |'Vincent Waller' |Tiny Ant |- |'Kent Osborne' |Stunt Robot, Time Machine Driver |- |'Dan Cubert' |Bad Rush-Boy |- |'Frank Guthrie' |Camera Announcer |- |'Jerry Fummeringers' |Tiny SpongeBob Fairly Good |- |'David Haertiliy' |Tiny SpongeBob Fairly Evil |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Bad Habit" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Hans, French Narrator, Vendor #34, Vendor #36, TV Announcer, Vendor #34, Guy in the Shower |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Dentist |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Vendor #3, Tough Guy, New French Narrator, Vendor, Vendor #23, Vendor, #345, Vendor #31 |- |'Sirenia Irwin' |Vendor, Starving Guy |- |'Mark Fite' |Vendor, Vendor #1, Mr. Mars |- |'Vincent Waller' |Vendor, Vendor #34 |- |'Jeff "Swampy" Marsh' |Football Team, The Bad Guy |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistant' |Molly Miller |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Coordinators' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl |- |'Production Assistants' |Danny Giovannini Ben Haist Hannah Watanabe-Rocco Dominika Smetek |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Mark Colangelo Harley Huang Jay Lender Madeline Wilkinson Bryan Arnett Dan Povenmire Gordon Hammond Junpei Takayama Saeid Zameniateni Carey Yost |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello George Nachev Hena Hong Kenny Pittenger |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Catherine Simmonds |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Ann Lee Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Toon City Animation, Inc." |- |'Unit Producers' |Robert Clark Jonathan Tinsay |- |'Co-Executive Producers' |Rough Draft Hyejoon Yun |- |'Supervising Producer' |Chulho Kim |- |'Production Translation' |Gahyun Baek |- |'Animation Directors' |Byunglo Kim Ilsung Lee |- |'Head of Layout' |Hyunkyu Lee |- |'Head of Assistant Animation' |Boyoung Sung |- |'Head of Background Painting' |Miyoung Lee |- |'Head of Digital Production' |Woosung Jung |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'"Movie Day"' |Written by C.H. Greenblatt, Jay Lender, Stephen Hillenburg Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Tom Kenny, Jeff Fummeringers, David Haertiliy |- |'"Theather The Movie Grand Today"' |Written by C.H. Greenblatt, Eban Schletter, Kaz Composed by Eban Schletter, Jay Lender, Stephen Hillenburg Performed by Tom Kenny, Jeff Fummeringers, David Haertiliy, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Carolyn Lawrence, Mr. Lawrence, Dee Bradley Baker, Sirenia Irwin, Carlos Alazraqui, Vincent Waller, Kent Osborne, Dan Cubert, Frank Guthrie |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr C.H. Greenblatt Eban Schletter Jay Lender Stephen Hillenburg Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Assistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Nick Digital CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Digital Animators' |Andrea Yomtob Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Hacienda Post |- |'Supervising Sound Editors' |Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. Thomas Syslo |- |'Sound Effects Editors' |Keith Dickens Wes Otis Roy Braverman Eric Freeman Jeffrey Hutchins Tony Orozco Daisuke Sawa |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Becktold Diane Greco |- |'Foley Mixer' |Bobby Crew |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Timothy J. Borquez, CAS |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Margaret M. Dean Chris Spears |- |'Senior Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Isabel Galupo Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2025 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits